


A Knife's Edge

by strawberrypanda2



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Her smile, Introspective ish?, Smiles like Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypanda2/pseuds/strawberrypanda2
Summary: Zevran contemplates why he fell in love with Yereva Cousland, despite everything he knows rejecting such things.





	A Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I was just playing DAO, and this popped into my head. Since it's so short, I just decided to post it.

            All things considered, it was no surprise Zevran loved her. At first, he struggled with such feelings, being an assassin. Ah... Reformed? No, never that. Either way, Zevran feared his obsession with the youngest Cousland; feared the power her presence held over him. All it would take was a dagger hidden in dark corners or a lucky slash on the battlefield, and he would be bereft. Somehow, she convinced him to stay, believe in her strength, and, of all things, be _monogamous_. If that wasn’t something to laugh aloud at, Zevran didn’t know what was.

            Although… she had her moments, and Zevran could only gaze at her, enraptured. He would think, _This is why I love her_. Without a doubt. Only later would he wonder at himself, compare all of this to a world of illusory love and deadly affection.

            His favorite thing, above all, was her smile. The ever-so-noble Cousland would smile just so. First the corner of her lips would slice up one cheek and a glint of her teeth could be seen. Her smile was a finely-honed knife balancing delicately beneath keenly shining eyes. Just as a Crow’s knife, it was sharp and beckoned darkly to its prey. Blood dripped fresh at its edges, glistening beautifully in the light. When she kissed him with that smile, something roiled in the chasms of Zevran’s core. That smile made Zevran want to hunt, to revel in that exhilarating moment as life bled from his victims’ eyes. He could only try to claim that smile, pressing his lips to the danger of the darkly gleeful Cousland. Only she could be so perfect for him; brutal and unrestrained as she was. As he took her, she would give him that smile, and Zevran knew the heights of true pleasure. This was no illusion, nor was it weakness. His noble was a weapon in and of herself, and only Zevran could hope to wield her as he wished. _That_ was why he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... I wish I could write more about Yereva. I have this whole thing in my head. If only I trusted myself to actually write it. TT.TT


End file.
